


Baby It's Cold Outside

by ShootingStar13



Series: WinterPrincess Week Christmas Edition 2018 [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing and Singing, Duet, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: As they wrap presents together, a song comes on their Christmas playlist that they just can't help but sing along to.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Bucky places one wrapped present in the finished pile with a tiny smile as his lips sing along to Silver Bells. He looks over to see Shuri finishing up her last present while Bucky still has some more to go, all his unwrapped presents are on the kitchen counter while the finished ones are on the kitchen table.

 Shuri was singing along earlier too but now that the song was over, she’s humming the song to herself.

It’s after the bunch of short ads advertising Spotify Premium that the beat of an all too familiar song comes on.

Bucky grins, knowing exactly what song is on. He glances at Shuri who’s giving him a huge smile.

They just can’t not sing along.

“I really can't stay.” Shuri begins to sing.

“Baby, it's cold outside.” Bucky sings along.

“I've gotta go away…” She continues, standing up from her chair and coming over towards Bucky.

“Baby, it's cold outside.” Bucky stands up with Shuri.

“This evening has been,” Shuri begins the next line.

“Been hoping that you'd drop in.” Bucky sings, taking Shuri by the hand.

“so very nice.” Shuri continues.

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.” Bucky sings and brings up Shuri’s hands in his own before he kisses them gently.

“My mother will start to worry.” Shuri sings with a grin.

“Beautiful, what's your hurry?” Bucky sings, pulling Shuri into a hug.

“My father will be pacing the floor.” Shuri sings, dramatically pushing Bucky away with a teasing smile.

“Just listen to that fireplace roar.” Bucky sings, trying not to chuckle as he does.

“Now really I'd better scurry.” Shuri snickers as she sings.

“Sweetheart, what's your hurry?”

“Well, maybe just a half a drink more.” Shuri winks as she sings the next line.

“Why don't you put some records on while I pour?” Bucky sings, leading them into the kitchen.

“The neighbors might think.” Shuri sings, watching Bucky pull out some wine glasses from the cabinets.

“Baby, it's bad out there.” Bucky sings as he pours some wine into the wine glasses and handing one glass to Shuri. She takes it with a grin.

“Say, what's in this drink?” Shuri sings, taking a quick sip of her wine.

“No cabs to be had out there.” Bucky sings, pulling Shuri close again.

“I wish I knew how,” Shuri begins the next line.

“Your eyes are like starlight now.” Bucky sings, staring into Shuri’s large dark brown eyes. Beautiful, just like her.

“to break this spell.” Shuri continues.

“I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell.” Bucky sings, twirling a finger into one of Shuri’s braids.

“I ought to say no, no, no sir.” Shuri sings, pointing a finger at Bucky’s chest once for each ‘no’ and then pulling away dramatically, giggling quietly afterwards.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Bucky slides closer to Shuri.

“At least I'm gonna say that I tried.” Shuri sings, shrugging.

“What's the sense in hurting my pride?” Bucky sings.

“I really can't stay.” Shuri sings again.

“Baby, don't hold out.” Bucky sings.

“Oh, but it's cold outside.” They sing together.

The beat continues with an instrumental and Shuri kisses Bucky’s cheek, pulls away, and then runs from the kitchen into the living room, both of them abandoning their drinks on the kitchen counter.

“I simply must go.” Shuri sings the beginning of the next verse.

“Baby, it's cold outside.” Bucky sings, walking closer to her.  

“The answer is no.” Shuri sings, putting emphasis on the word ‘no’ and turning away from him.

“But baby, it's cold outside.” Bucky sings as a counterargument.

“This welcome has been,” Shuri sings the next line.

“So lucky that you dropped in.” Bucky sings, taking Shuri by the hand, and twirling her around towards him.

“so nice and warm.” She continues, looking up at him.

“Look out that window at that storm.” Bucky sings.

“My sister will be suspicious.”

“Gosh, your lips look delicious.” Bucky sings, licking his lips after singing the line.

“And my brother will be there at the door.” Shuri sings, pulling away again dramatically.

“Waves upon a tropical shore.”

“My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.” Shuri sings, chuckling.

“Ooh, baby you're so delicious.” Bucky sings with a low growl emerging from his throat at the end.

“Maybe just one little kiss more.” Shuri sings, puckering her lips but never placing them onto Bucky’s.

“Never such a blizzard before.” Bucky sings with a pout.

“Oh, I gotta go home.” Shuri sings.

“You'll freeze to the bone out there.” Bucky sings, arms crossing over his chest as he shivers dramatically.

“Hey, lend me your coat.”

“It's up to your knees out there.” Bucky sings.

“You've really been grand.” Shuri sings.

“I thrill when you touch my hand.” Bucky sings, taking Shuri’s hand again.

“But don't you see?” Shuri sings, taking back her hand.

“How can you do this thing to me?” Bucky sings, exaggerating a frown.

“There's bound to be talk tomorrow.” Shuri sings, waving a finger at him.

“Making my lifelong sorrow.”

“At least there will be plenty implied.”

“If you caught pneumonia and died!” Bucky sings dramatically.

“I really can't stay.” Shuri sings.

“Get over that old out.” Bucky sings.

“Baby, it's cold outside.” They sing together once more.

“It is kind of chilly.” Shuri says matter-of-factly.

“Just stay right here Baby.” Bucky says. “You ain't gotta be nowhere.” Bucky says, taking Shuri’s hand again and pulling her against his chest.

“All right, you win.” Shuri says with a laugh.

Bucky laughs too and then Shuri cuts him off with a kiss.

Wrapping the last of his presents could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Winterprincess Week Christmas Edition was a success! I'm so happy with how my contributions turned out! Hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Also I know there's a lot of "discourse" around the song, but honestly it's a load of crap. The song is about seduction, not rape. Also it's such a good song, my favorite Christmas song actually and I had to use it for the free space for day 7. 
> 
> The version of the song I listened to writing this was the cover by Lady Antebellum. 
> 
> Happy holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
